The Beginning Of The End
by Kantouku
Summary: This is my adaptation of Bardock's story. Bardock falls head over heels for a young girl, but when he begins to have visions of the destruction to come, will it be the beginning of the end? Please Review!


Beginning Of The End

By Ashley Marie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any characters, just the one's that I make up. All of dragonball z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. This is my adaptation of Bardock's story, and there are plenty of changes.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

"Father, father! Please calm yourself! I've told you a million time's that I can fend for myself! I can beat anyone in a fight!"

The young girl smiled at her father, as he pranced back and fourth around the room,"Kantoku, I know you're a good fighter, but do you know who you'll be up against in a tournament such as this? You could possibly go against the prince himself! You'll be hurt if you continue this foolishness!" Her facial expression went serious, as she shook her head, "Father, my dream of becoming the perfect warrior is not foolish. I will become a warrior, and I will be the strongest fighter in the entire galaxy. I plan to be much stronger then Furieza himself!"

Glaring at her, he brought a finger to his lips. "Do not speak of such blasphemy, girl, or we'll both be living in a dungeon, unable to fulfill any dreams." She slapped her father on the back, and sat down at the dinner table. "No more talking of such things, it's time for you to go cook supper." Paragus grinned at her readiness, and pat his loving daughter's head. "All right, I'll make supper while you go outside and train for your big day tomorrow." Standing, she kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you, pa pa, I shall."

Then she ran to the back door, leaving the house instantly. Paragus shook his head, and scolded himself. "That girl will turn out to be something someday one shall hope it has nothing to do with death." He sighed, and walked into the kitchen to begin with supper. Meanwhile, outside, Kantoku was kicking and punching at air. She didn't deserve the hardships which would be coming her way. She was too innocent to feel pain, too young to fall in love...

Blood dripped from the arm of a true warrior. Bardock and his team were enjoying a perfect day. Furieza had ordered them to commit genocide. They've destroyed the entire race on planet meat, but they looked for others, "Seripa, where are we currently?" The short haired female looked Bardock's way, and cracked her knuckles, "Ugh, I have no idea, but I sense someone coming our way."

The warrior known as Tooma grinned, and slid his arms around Seripa's waist, "Shall we dispose of them, then?" Bardock glared at the two, and nodded, "Toteppo, Panbukin, get up you lazy bastards." Bardock called out, and laughs were heard, "Ah, shut the fuck up Bardock, I'm not as limber as I used to be, you asshole." Panbukin replied, his chins wobbling as he spoke. Bardock grinned, and tightened his headband, "Are you the warriors causing us must distress? Are you here to reveal secrets of our.. future telling technique?"

Bardock grinned, hands on his hips, " Future telling, huh? That does sound extremely interesting." The creature grinned, and nodded, "You want to know your future, yes?" Bardock just nodded, and ordered his team to back off, " Okay, bring it on." He smirked, holding his hands above Bardock's head. He acted instantly, pain beginning to surge through his head and entire body as the creature blessed him with the power. Once the transferring was completed, Bardock had passed out.

Tooma acted quickly, thinking the thing had injured their leader. A chi blast was sent to the creature's abdomen, and he had died instantly. The team headed back towards their space pods, Panbukin and Toteppo both carrying Bardock to his pod. When they reached the pods, they laid him down inside his, and got into their own pods. Bardock's pod went up first, then followed by the four others.

About 12 hours had passed, and it was currently 7:00AM. The pods crashed into the ground of Planet Vejita. Bardock was awake, and hurried out of the pod. He needed a rejuvenation tank quickly. Toteppo and Tooma helped Bardock into the hospital, "Thanks, friends. You've both been very helpful, indeed.'' He passed out right before he entered the rejuvenation tank.

She had awakened with a start, and jumped out of bed. Today, at 6PM, the tournament was to start, and she was ready for it. After dressing, she hurried and ran outside. Training was the only way for her to excel. Wiping sweat from her brow, she yawned loudly.

Paragus walked outside, seeing his young daughter, "Are you ready for the tournament today, Kantoku?" She smiled, now happy he accepted the fact that she was to join the tournament, "I'm anticipating it, father. I'll be sure to come out victorious, in your honor." He smiled proudly, patting her on the back, "I'll have breakfast done in an hour, go visit your brother at the hospital."

She nodded, and floated slowly into the air. Smiling at her father, she replied, "I shall. Goodbye, pa pa." She quickly blasted off into the sky. Paragus slowly walked back into the house, beginning with breakfast. Minutes later she arrived at the hospital, a smile on her pretty little face. Walking inside, she went to the front desk, "Um, I'd like to know where the babies are held, ma'am." The girl looked up at her, dropping the magazine she was reading. "Go down towards the restrooms, take a left, and go straight until you reach 'em." Kantoku nodded in thanks, and began to take the directions.

She had stopped suddenly, seeing a beautifully muscular man dressing in a room; her face turned red. His hair stood up in a sexy way; which made him seem much more appealing to her. Once he finished dressing, he tied a red headband to his head. Turning around, he had seen the young girl staring at him and blushing.

He gave her such a sexy grin, that she felt her insides slowly turn to mush. When she ran away, he laughed loudly,"What a cute girl.. but much too young." Kantoku walked up to the window of the nursery. She looked inside, seeing a bunch of babies. She seen her tiny little brother, and he was shaking.

Looking next to him, she saw a baby who was crying like mad. The baby had the same type of hair as the man she just saw, "You see my son, don't you?" Hearing the masculine voice, she had jumped suddenly, "Uh... uhm... who, the crying one? Yes, I do.." He continued to watch her, and grinned, "Why were you watching me dress?" She didn't quite have an answer to that, but tried her best to give him a logical one, "Um, I was only curious." He grinned, " Uh huh, well, I leave you. Goodbye. "

He walked off, but stopped by the steps. " 'Oh Bardock, I love you so.' The girl in his arms gave him a kiss on his lips, and he began touching her in a sexual manner. 'I love you also, dear..' " He shook his head quickly, "What the hell was that!" Then he remembered the creature who had "given him mystical powers" Maybe he actually could see into the future. He turned to the girl who was watching the babies, "I shall see you some other time, my dear girl," He whispered to himself, and walked off.

**Well, that concludes Chapter 1 of my first story. I will update soon, and if you have read it, please review and tell me all of my mistakes. I'm not the best at grammar, but I'm actually beginning to improve.** **- Ashley Marie.**


End file.
